Trouble in witchcraft.
by Lady Estel
Summary: A girl and a boy from the Stuart times must live life in the modern times. PleaseR/R. yaoi and a little het. ~_^
1. How it began

In times of old Stuart lives, lived a young peasant girl; hair to her waist, black as the night; eyes that were blue, blue as the day; yet her heart was heavy with the torment from the villagers. About her past, about her mother; her mother worshipped and seduced the devil to gain power, to destroy the village. It was believed that she also had the power to destroy the village, though she did not hold with such evil, evil that was given a second name meaning devil worshipper, witch. Though there was no proof of witchcraft in her so without proof, they could not 'send' her back to the devil to love for an eternity.  
  
Two years after her mother's death, Gemini had no problems with the past judgmental rumours of her mother's 'ambition' to destroy the village. The day started bright with the sound of spring and the smell of flowers, mixed with the everyday fumes of manure from the farm, yards from her cottage at the edge of the forest. Gemini awoke on the sound of a knocking; the farmer's son had appeared with a bouquet of flowers. She quickly got dressed in her long brown dress and put on her shawl. She then opened the door.  
  
'Mornin' Gemini! Can I come in?' he asked, giving her the flowers.  
  
She was not certain about him, always trying to shimmy magic out of her to make the villagers believe she is a witch. Though he was being nice, she might as well let him have a chance to prove he is not such a bad person.  
  
'Do sit down, Simon.' She gestured to the seat by the fire. 'Would you like some cider?'  
  
'I certainly would Miss Gemini!'  
  
He held the mug as if it was about to explode in his hand, then eyed it cautiously, then took a sip and was satisfied with it. Unknown to him, Gemini was watching. He still believes I'm trying to do witchcraft. He finished the mug and put it on the side.  
  
'So, spring is in the air again, eh?'  
  
'Yes! Hopeless fools falling in love, Lamb's born and bud's growing. The start of the New Year.'  
  
'Yes.' He said, stretching an arm around her waist pulling her close.  
  
'What do you think you are doing?' Gemini asked angrily.  
  
'Oh, I'm hugging the most bootiful girl in the village!' he said wistfully, gazing at her august blue eyes. 'Y'know we've been 'aving problems with your past fer two years now.'  
  
'You mean 'you' have been having these problems with my past, Simon Jones.' She said, still in shock from what the farmer's son was doing to her.  
  
He then picked her up and on to his lap. She struggled a bit; this was not what she expected. He then tightened his grip around her waist, feeling happy that he had finally got what he had came for. There was no escape from the strong arms of the tall boy, with hair that was black and still growing around the jaw. He turned her towards him and said 'It's a new start to a bootiful relationship, love.' Then kissed her she tried to break the kiss, but emotion and an angelic heart drove in to first gear.  
  
He broke the kiss and smiled 'So it's a truce then, my dear.'  
  
'Yes.' she gulped. He nodded and kissed her again.  
  
The time flew as their romance grew, the farmer and his wife were happy. They helped Gemini move any evidence of her mother's actions although she forgot one piece, her mother's diary. Herbert, Simon's father sorted out their wedding day. Arthur Goodwill the vicar set the date to the fourteenth day of June. Simon came on the Twelfth Day to see his to be bride.  
  
'Honey! I'm home!' he looked around and saw the diary, it looked liked like a normal book and Gemini had taught him to read. To his horror, he found things like,  
  
January the16th,  
  
I slaughtered the foolish man to my real love, the devil.  
  
October the twelfth,  
  
I have learned a new spell. Only twelve more to go. 


	2. Terrible loss

**Thoughts**  
  
**Author's notes: Tragic moment here. I appear with the gang only in the next chapter. Modern part will happen soon. **  
  
(Freaky music played.)  
  
He read a bit more then ran out of Gemini's cottage, not realising she was at his house chatting with his mom.  
  
The squire read the diary, this was definite proof. The girl had to be a witch. The two ran to the witch finder General and started to get ready for the trial.  
  
'Were does Satan's daughter live.'  
  
Simon dreaded telling them this. 'Cottage at the edge of the forest.'  
  
The general and some men arrested the confused Gemini.  
  
They locked her in a cell for two days, then the ducking ceremony began. For those two days, rows had broken out through the farm about the incident.  
  
'THE DIARY IS HERMOTHER'S NOT HER'S!' roared his father.  
  
His wife ignored their argument, and spent most of her time with the pregnant cat Sophia, who may be having all white kittens, seeing as she and her mate were mainly white. She also checked on the poor girl, who keep crying, when the vicar checked on her, she told him to give her real diary to the bastard who betrayed her.  
  
He looked at the front cover of the two and saw the resemblance; Gemini's diary was decorated with flowers, not skulls and burning crosses, like her mother's.  
  
The vicar always praised the child, one that is so young that she has to lose her life at only the age of fifteen.  
  
'My child, if you are to live again in another form, find my ancestors. And stay with them.' He gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
The ducking ceremony began, the girl had not eaten enough food and was very weak, and two men had to carry her. They placed her on the chair.  
  
'Any last words, Satan's child?' sneered the squire.  
  
She looked at him with weak eye's, That looks nothing like the way her mother looked at him two years ago. He thought, those eyes look too innocent; she did not have the look of fire embezzling in her eyes, it was more of a sad, frightened child look.  
  
The water only came up to her feet, the water was too shallow, and the cries of protest from the farmer, his wife and the vicar were trying to point out that. Though no one heard. In the Village Square, they took the poor child and tied her to the mast of wood that was there. Behind the barrel that was there was Simon himself, reading the book, that vicar delivered to him. He heard the crowd advancing towards him. He hid around the corner. He watched in horror at the fact that his love was so thin, she could not muster enough strength to lift her head. He looked at the dagger in his hand; his plan was to kill himself the same time as she dies.  
  
At the farm Sophia was having her forth kitten, the embers swirled, the fifth, sixth and seventh kitten was born, the dagger was in the right position, she felt the flames run through her body, he took aim. At the same time the girl was burned to nothing, the boy struck and died, and two black kittens were born.  
  
The two kittens opened their eyes and, somehow, ran out at got teleported to another dimension.  
  
A/N 'How'd I do? Trieze?' (Trieze looks at Lady Estel's masterpiece) 'Very well, especially the ending.'  
  
'Thanks!' turns to pick up a piece of coloured paper that her and Trieze had been writing on earlier on. They both hold it up, it says 'THANKS SS!!' in big letters.  
  
Both grin at the specific person that they wrote to. (Silent Shinigami.) 


	3. Time warp

A/N, YAHOO! Our chapter now Es'!  
  
(He looks bored) 'About bloody time too! Ouch!' (Lady Estel hit's him with Dymphner)  
  
Anyway, (clears throat) this chapter holds a little about me, Suaron and 'him''(points at knocked out husband)  
  
Enjoy and R/R after.  
  
(Freaky music, again)  
  
  
  
As Lady Estel entered the main tower, her husband, and his buddy, Suaron (L.E Know him anyone? ^_^), were spying on the Stuart times to see if any had the brains to realise there was a portal open on the farmer's farm. (Duh!)  
  
Suddenly two figures were running away from it, Suaron took a telescope and looked,  
  
'By the elven forest, it appears to be two new-born kittens running, with their eyes open.'  
  
'What?' Lady Estel took the telescope and looked 'Why, it's the girl and her boyfriend.' She passes it to her husband, who says 'Isn't he supposed to go to hell for his betrayal?'  
  
'He committed suicide for the reason of foolery.'  
  
'Cowards way out!' said Suaron, the other two nodded.  
  
'Let us see how this shall end!' said his Lordship.  
  
(Tingly music.L.E Don't tease me, I'm ill and have a large chunk of imagination gone down the drain. _)  
  
The kittens made in to a park in London, the Female one turned savagely to the male. Now that she was in a kitten's body she had a bounty full of energy.  
  
'You, you, you,' when she found the right word she bellowed it so loud the cats from a nearby alley thought that a male cat couldn't rape the female. 'BASTARD!!!' Before they could even blink, the area they were in was filled with cats, all male cats.  
  
''Ere ave you seen the gal who bellow'd 'Bastard!''  
  
How Gemini blushed, though she heard a growling sound coming from her right, 'Me?'  
  
'Not you kitt'n.'  
  
'But it was me who bellowed 'Bastard', I was saying it to my boyfriend.'  
  
The cats all burst into hysterical laughter, 'Cats don't 'ave 'boyfriends', there for 'uman females to call their mates that.'  
  
'Maybe we was human, Scabby!' snarled a very pissed Simon.  
  
The cat he referred to was indeed, very scabby. He advanced towards the lad.  
  
'What 'choo callin' Scabby!' he snarled back. Suddenly a flash accord behind the two and Gemini the kitten, became Gemini the witch's cat. Tall, sleek, elegant, and very beautiful. In both human and cat form thought Simon. Suddenly the same thing happened to him. Though he looked more domient than any of the males. The males, now it was all over forgot the cargo rule on mating; the female of the species is more deadlier than the male. Though Simon did not know this himself, he certainly didn't want them attacking his girl. The male went flying over the hedges, into the ponds and onto the roads. (L.E. SPLAT, pancaked cat! I'm evil ). )  
  
(Lo.E, yes you are! Poor Tiddles{evil laugh})  
  
When he finished Gemini said 'Well someone wants me!'  
  
A/N, told you so. (Lord Estel appears with a wet towel.) What is this for?  
  
You're streaming cold. (Gets squeezed) He loves me really.  
  
PWETTY PWEASE WEAD 'N' WEVIEW! 


	4. Ja'ne Mr White!

H/N, (Husbands/Notes) Ahem! The lads and me would like to thank all those who wrote to my wife, she is going to add a BIT of Homosexual stuff (Looks at others for an explanation. Trieze steps forward.) In other words a surprise yaoi. And also Flames will come directly to Lord Estel (Who at the moment had a T-shirt on saying 'Have a nice day!' and is holding his mother- in-law's wedding gift, Dymphner.) As you can see he is well prepared. (Evil smile appears). (Lady Estel appears wearing (Accidentally, without knowing what Trieze is like with them.) rose earrings.) Nice earrings. (Phew didn't happen) Any way next Chapter….  
  
(Extremely Tingly music, I'm still ill, rasppppp.)  
  
The next moment two girls appeared with a boy in curious clothing.  
  
'GOTHY, SILLY GOTHS.' (A/N And an extremely dumb trendy, no offence to any trendies I know.)  
  
'Oh, Shut the fuck up, Tara' said one.  
  
'Stupid Trendy.' Jeered the other at the boy.  
  
'Do you know if boys are called Tara?' asked Simon.  
  
Gemini shrugged her shoulders. She then grabbed Simon and hid in the bushes as they heard the boy scream.  
  
'TIDDLES!!' he shrieked at the ran over cat. (H/N My wife loves cats, so don't take any offence.)  
  
The girls ran into the park and sat on the bench, by the bushes Simon and Gemini were hiding in. Sadly Simon can't hide very well in bushes and was found by one of them.  
  
'Hey, Katie, look, a cute male cat.' They heard a cough, and looked down.  
  
'I believe that is my boyfriend you are holding, young peasant.'  
  
'Peasant!' said the girl, now she would not accept this from any one, but a talking cat. She wasn't sure about it.  
  
'Yes, I should know I was one too.'  
  
'You was?' asked the one named Katie.  
  
'She was, I was going to marry her, until I found the diary of her mum's and blamed it on her. Then she got burned as a witch and I committed suicide. To stay with her, What?' He was suddenly aware of two weirdly dressed men standing in front of them, their eyes looked like they died a long time ago.  
  
'What do we think, Mr White?' droned the one in a weird black thing.  
  
'Possession, Mr Black.' Answered the other called Mr White.  
  
'Oh, no!' moaned Katie 'The Government's toughest, most boring, dickheads.'  
  
'Could you give us the 'cats', madam.' Asked Mr Black, ignoring the fact of what Katie had said.  
  
The answer was no, seeing as already the girls had ran of with the 'Possessed' cats.  
  
The girls ran into a weird building, and stopped at a number thirteen.  
  
They had company; others of their kind were there.  
  
'Hi, Laura! Hi, Katie. Fancy some peppermint tea?' asked a girl with funny coloured hair. 'Oh, what cute cats.'  
  
'Let us tell you as much as we know about these two.' Said Laura.  
  
After hearing both girls' and cat's stories they introduced themselves to the cats. So far, they knew; Laura (From earlier on.), Katie (ditto), Jo (which looks like a boy but swears she isn't), Chloe (the weird haired girl), and Thomas Goodwill (the vicar's ancestor). Suddenly the duo was here. The group scattered Katie had Gemini and Jo had Simon. They ran out into different rooms. Mr White went into the room Katie and Gemini had gone into, Gemini is good witch's cat and knew one or two things about illusions. Katie turned on the shower and Gemini created the replica of Mr Black, showering,if he ever did such a thing. (Lo.E, urghh! Not showering. That's disgusting.)(L.E not as disgusting as you picking your nose and eating it.)  
  
Mr White entered the room and heard male singing; he crept into the bathroom.  
  
He then took out his gun and aimed it at the person, then tore open the curtains to see, Mr Black standing, there taking a shower. He turned gracefully around and said in a very sexy voice 'Hello, stranger. Care to join in?' He was then dragged in. Katie looked at Gemini 'How long will that last?'  
  
An evil look crossed Gemini's eyes 'As long as it takes.'  
  
  
  
A/N Mwhahahaha! Poor, young, Mr White. (Lord Estel appears in the clothing from the Hamlet, holding a skull.) Alas poor Mr White, I knew him well, NOT! (Lady Estel carries on.) Eventual yaoi so those who hate, you will love it or leave it.  
  
(Bob's toungue out and sticks one finger up.) And I'm not gay, AND DON'T INSULT ANYONE WHO IS! (Dymphner is in her hand ready to strike at any yaoi haters.) 


	5. Two boys, one cat and a small hut

A/N  
  
Lady. E: Time for some yaoi. I like you to know if you hate yaoi then I'm not stopping you from continuing just don't flame. Those of you that like yaoi, sorry but you get to know what they are doing (other than kissing). (Lord Estel appears with a white cat and a cup of tea.)  
  
Lord E: Cato will not co-operate with me. I can not get him to have a bath.  
  
L.E: Cats don't have baths, dogs do but cats don't. Anyway…  
  
Simon and Jo made it outside with Thomas, with Mr Black hot on their tail (one has a tail). They rushed into the graveyard and into a shed, which was a bit silly for Jo, seeing as she is claustrophobic. Mr Black saw his chance and locked the door on the kids.  
  
'Oh no, oh god, OH SHIT! HE'S LOCKED THE FUCKING DOOR! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' screamed Jo.  
  
'Jo, calm down.' said the always calm Thomas.  
  
'CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN YOU EASY GOING BASTARD!' She shouted. Thomas raised an eyebrow then saw a gap in the window.  
  
'Simon?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'There's a gap in that window your size could you get the girls?'  
  
The cat nodded jumped on to the ledge and squeezed through the gap. They watched him go then, Thomas sat on a box and waited patiently. Jo turned towards the tall, black haired, brown-eyed boy.  
  
'How can you be so bloody calm?'  
  
'Simple! I look on the bright side of life.'  
  
'Well, I can't.'  
  
'There must be something on your mind then.' Implied Thomas.  
  
'Are you inferring that.'  
  
'No, I'm implying.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm implying that there may be something on your mind!'  
  
Jo felt a bit uncomfortable, Thomas has a way of making it seem he can read you mind.  
  
'Simon must be taking his time.' She said, trying to change the subject.  
  
'Do not try to change the subject.'  
  
'Err…'  
  
'Whatever is the matter Jo?'  
  
'I'm not a girl, I'm a boy dressed as a girl.'  
  
Eyebrow number two was raised. 'Why dress up as one?'  
  
'To be in the band.'  
  
'We actually wanted a 'boy' not a girl in the band.' A smile planted itself on the two boy's lips. Thomas spotted a pair of jeans and a T-shirt saying 'Korn'. He gave them to Joe and looked the other way.  
  
'Thomas?'  
  
'Yes?' He looked around to see a sight that made him forget who he was. Joe was completely naked. His whole easy-going self became a little blushing- boy self. Joe was quite skinny, and had hair to his ass. 'I need to tell you some thing else.'  
  
'Ii tthink iI aarreaaddy know.'  
  
(Lord Estel appears after hearing his title 'Lord' being mention several times and feels very dirty about the fact someone is saying for a very sexual reason.  
  
A/N Tee hee hee, poor hubby. But wasn't that sweet. My first yaoi couple and you could tell that Joe was a guy. Please r/r 


	6. Run kitty, run

A/N (Thinks)  
  
Lady.E : Time for some surprises I think.  
  
Lord.E: Yeah, surprises.  
  
Lady.E: Ignore him he's still moaning about the fact that he couldn't bathe the cat and how his name was used in the last chapter.  
  
Lord.E: Bah! (Gets hit over the head with Dymphner.)  
  
(Tingly music, we haven't heard from that for a while. And I'm still very ill rasssppppp!)  
  
Simon would have been able to go back to the girls, if he knew were he was. And if he asked a human for directions it would lead him to almost certain to the government grabbing him. So he would never see his Gemini again. Though being a cat soon helped him the possibilities of scrapping that, for the awful scent of that Mr Black, which Chloe had told him, was orginately from some very violent program. (L.E and I can't spell it.) The foul stench got too strong for his own poor nose to handle. (Lo.E It's no wonder, that bloke pongs so badly when I got there and he was a few meters away from me!) That the poor boy nearly fainted, Phew! What a stench! This guy needs more than one bath to clear that smell. He quickly hid in the bushes and heard an argument.  
  
`Look, I was out here chasing two of the pilgrims in to the shed and locked them in, they have one of the possessed cats.'  
  
Mr White looked hurt; he had been having the time of his life with Mr Black, though it wasn't him.  
  
`But I thought you dragged me into the shower for the most painstaking most pleasurable time of my life.'  
  
Simon saw his chance and ran for it, the two Government agents chased him through Piccadilly Circus, back to the flat. The poor feline collapsed on to the door of number 1000 (L.E Poor Kitty, what a climb!) The feline was suddenly dragged in by another feline, his feline, Gemini. He purred then fainted. (Lo.E `wuss! OW!' Gets hit on the head by Dymphner.) He woke to see his girl Gemini making a potion that smelt so familiar to soup. The soup-maker, his Gem was now using telekinesis, bringing a bowl of soup to him.  
  
`Chicken!' noting the aroma that was the soup.  
  
`Yes!' she then added to her weak lover. `Want me to feed it to you?'  
  
`No thank you!' she giggled at his attempt to use a spoon, but seeing as paws and spoons don't mix, he settled with his tongue. `So where's Katie?'  
  
`At the graveyard, getting Joe and Thomas out, if they could stop the hanky-panky.'  
  
Simon sighed and without knowing he said `Young love!'  
  
`You are pretty young, yourself.'  
  
`You're joking! We both have travelled, what, It was 1504 when we died at home and it's the twenty-first century, so we're supposedly 596 years dead!'  
  
`What do you mean `years dead'?'  
  
`Well that's how long we've been dead for!'  
  
A meow stopped their consultation on death, followed by more. Simon jolted up and angrily `Gemini, run.'  
  
`But...' He looked at why she was making excuses, two extremely fat cats were in the doorway. And Scabby was back, this time with vengeance.  
  
A/N,  
  
Lady E: Ok, no surprises, mind you the cats were a bit surprising.  
  
Lord E: Scabby's back? Oh goodie more splats.  
  
Lady E: Yes no brain, Would you please rewiew. 


	7. The cat splats and the arrival of Kato

A/N  
  
Lady Estel: I think it's now time for Cat splatting oh and er...surprises. (In background, her husband is celebrating and dragging poor Trieze around the place, dancing, supposedly.)  
  
Lord Estel: Wahoo! (He squeezes his wife and kisses her on the cheek. She stops him from anything else by moving quickly to her story.)  
  
Lady Estel: To the story before any thing else happens.  
  
Scabby looked pretty shaken up. Mind you with Simon still exhausted from the 1000 feet climb, Gemini wasn't surprised.  
  
`'Allo, sweetstuff, he ain't `avin' no kittens with ye, cuz one of us is.'  
  
`I remember reading a book, Chloe had let me read that the female species of cat is the boss when it comes to mating.'  
  
Scabby and Simon didn't listen; she heard the howls from Scabby and then the hisses from Simon, showing the showdown. Scabby lunged and grabbed Simon by the scruff of his neck, Simon was trying to kick him in the ballocks. Though Gemini knew that Simon was used to fighting fair, she wasn't certain about Scabby. Scabby had made a deep scratch across Simon's belly, Though Simon wasn't about to give up he grabbed the brute by his neck and tore open the alley cat's jugular. (Lord. E: Hmm, half werewolf?) The cats looked at the remains of their leader and charged at Simon, claws and teeth ripped through his fur and flesh. Suddenly a flash came from no where and a white cat came thrashing through that light, red eyes blazing, going through the forest of cats. His claws made from solid steel (Lady. E My Cat.), started ripping open every cat but Simon; he was a wreck, fur torn, blood every where, breathing shallow, flesh open, half an ear, and tail cut three quarters away from his  
rump. The white cat was able to clear up the mess he made and thrown the bodies into a dump that was outside the window. The workmen, who had been using the dump for renovating the room Mr White was in, had noticed seven cat bodies, lying in the dump.  
  
`Must be a Friday.' Said one to his comrade.  
  
`Hmm...'  
  
Up on the floor that the cats were in Gemini looked at the body of her boyfriend and listened for a heartbeat. The cat came back in and said in the tones of a demon.  
  
HE SHALL LIVE, THEY WERE MAINLY DOMESTICATED, AND HAD THEIR NAILS CLIPPED.  
  
`Who are you?'  
  
I AM THE CAT OF THE GREATEST SORCERER KNOWN TO MAN AND CAT, LORD ESTEL'S PET, CATO. He looked a bit embarrassed. NOT A VERY GOOD NAME FOR A DEMON CAT, IS IT.  
  
`So, like Tara is not a good name for a boy.' Cato looked confused ONLY GIRLS ARE CALLED TARA. Gemini blushed. She heard a groan, Simon had awoken.  
  
`How did you come here?' she asked. WHY YOUR LOVE BROUGHT ME HERE!  
  
She turned to look at the badly beaten Simon who had managed to get up.  
  
`Simon, you brought a demon cat?'  
  
A/N,  
  
Lord E: Well that was good (picks up a foul tempered cat, Cato, and stares at him with blue and his red eye.) You're a star, puss. (Dodges as it tries to scratch him, Lady E comes in.)  
  
Lady E: You'd better apologise to young Trieze (though she is 14 yrs old.) he will not get out of his Gundam.  
  
(Lord E goes to try and persuade him to get out of the gundam seeing as some hobbits have just appeared at the gates and are wondering what the heck the thing is.) Please I've asked you this many times REVIEW!!!! 


	8. One last jump for life

A/N.  
  
Lord Estel: Mister? I'm a lord, a, sorcerer and Trieze is a Gundam wing character.  
  
Lady E: settle down, not many people call you that any way, sometimes, it's  
  
Little shit, One digit midget, Tiny lord or even weirdo.  
  
Lord E: OK! I get the point.  
  
Suaron: Don't forget Peewee, Halfling, Inchling and Puff!  
  
Lord E: STOP IT! (Bursts into tears.)  
  
Lady E: while I cheer him up, you read this chapter.  
  
  
  
The duo managed to persuade the couple to stop shagging and noticed that Jo was a boy.  
  
'Why didn't you tell us?' asked Chloe flicking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.  
  
'Didn't feel ready to tell anyone.' He muttered  
  
'Still in the team?'  
  
Looking at his lover with a 'should I?' look, he felt the tall boy's hand grasp into his.  
  
'Count me in!' Then he thought, at least Simon and Gemini should be here. 'So the cats.'  
  
The girls looked a bit miffed, 'Did you two forget something?' inquired the pink haired girl. They exchanged glances, 'Well we don't carry comdoms. Unless you  
  
mean Simon. OH SHIT! Oh, we forgot his not a streetwise cat, where is he.'  
  
'Gem' found him collapsed on the door of 1000. He looked spooked.' (Lord. E; ' Trieze did you go into my wife's story again.' 'No of course not!' 'You baka he didn't.')  
  
'Let's go then.' Said the now bubbly boy. (Lord E; 'More like a baka, whatever that is.' 'Don't say things you don't know the meaning of. Kisama.' Whacks husband over head.) Then grabbed his lover and ran to the flat to be horrified by the sight of a demolition going on, in the same flat as the witch and mate.  
  
ERM I THINK WE SHOULD JUMP! Said Cato.  
  
'At this height!' shrieked Gemini. Simon then said. 'It's that or get smashed by that thing.' They spotted a pipe that was cat size, though Simon was not in good enough health to get to their. I'LL CARRY HIM, LADIES FIRST. MADAM NOW WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE. He pointed out as the ball came closing in on them. She leapt in and slid down there. BEFORE ME SHE IS A CLEVER ONE, 'Yes that's probably why she hates me.' SHE DOESN'T. He jumped through the window and floated in mid air. But forgot his cargo Simon. NOOOO! He bellowed as the ball went towards the battered feline.  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Lady E: Ok! It's a bit too short but that's because I've got a teeny weeny bit of a writer's block and Estel has yet again caused a lot of curious hobbits to cluster around Epyon (Trieze's Gundam.), and try to attack it with fire. I'll write more soon but the cliffy is appearing. Also thanks for all your support (especially Silent Shinigami, Zelgadis's apprentice, Trowa's lover and Frodo's little demon helper, and the rest of you. Thank you, Ja-ne. 


	9. Hello Mr White, nice ass!

Trouble in witchcraft - chapter 9.  
  
Lady E: Just to let you know, this chapter has been done three or more times because I'm so stupid, I deleted it without thinking. _  
  
Lord E: You're not that stupid, you couldn't write if you were stupid. Also to you reading this, I hope you have also read my wife's other story: Shinigami's Soul mate. And yaoi haters are allowed to give all their complaints to me personally. (Evil red eye shows under his hair, lifts up head and laughs evilly causing the yaoi haters to tremble with fright.)  
  
Trieze: Suaron could have helped him, if he was here but he's talking to Lord Voldemort about his past life. Though I think he's trying to coax him into bullying J.K Rowling into letting him star as the second evil sorcerer. But he isn't that powerful because of the past loss of the ring. (Lady e is looking interestingly at the ring in her hand.) Now my superior has it. (Well someone brought him to life and it was I!)  
  
Lady E: (sighing) Trieze, be a dear and try to convince my husband to stop terrorising them, I think they have got the message.  
  
Treize: (bowing) Yes Jess-sama.  
  
Lady E: Also I know there's only eleven reviews, but what with Scholars and Orphans… you know how it is! (Shrugs shoulders.)  
  
  
  
(Tingly music, yes its back.)  
  
Simon saw the ball closing in on him; the tunnel was still there, if he could just reach it…  
  
Jo clutched on to Thomas who was frozen with horror, Gemini quickly started to pray, her magic could not be able to save him, and she should not have been so hard on him, maybe he didn't realise, she should have never forgotten to burn the book. Cato tried to get closer but the amount of wind and force from the ball moving toward the battered feline was still too strong. Simon started limping quickly towards the tunnel and jumped, the speed the he went was unbelievable, and he zoomed out of the tunnel into a very large cage. BAM!  
  
'Ouch!' he exclaimed before collapsing into a loss of consciousness. Gemini ran in and heard the door slam, the pound had them (or animal shelter, your choice.) The children ran after the van but lost them in traffic. The pound was filled with howls, meows and various other noises. (Don't think of it, hentais.) And cramped in one small cage, were our friends, Gemini and Simon. Simon, though very injured, had not finished fighting with the bars of the cage, while Gemini had begun to think there was no hope. CLANG, BONG! Simon may not be winning, but he was putting up a good fight. He turned to Gemini, 'Can you not do anything, you are a white witch. You know telekinesis, you could get the key and get us out.' Gemini opened an eye, for the past twenty minutes she had been dreaming, of what life would have been like, if this hadn't happened, if she had burned the book. WHY, why did her mom care for the devil, was God not good enough for her, why kill her father, he let her do anything he wanted on him, Simon had the right to be suspicious of her mother's actions. She started to sob, more than she ever had, she wanted a normal life, she knew this would happen. Simon put a paw on Gemini's shoulder, sympathetically. 'Are you all right? I really should not have mentioned trying to do magic, just in case the, loony who put in here stops wanking himself and comes in here looking at two escaping cats.' Gemini's big, soulful blue eyes opened to look at soft, sweet, concerned, brown eyes.  
  
'I'm so, sorry you were dragged in this, if only I had burned the book.'  
  
'Would you shut up in there! I'm trying to shag the bars!' said a very pissed voice. 'No, you!' snarled Simon, 'And why the heck are you shagging the bars?' A head poked out of the bars next to him, a big shaggy furred cat stared at him. 'Same reason you might be breaking the bars, mate! I'm Shaggy, by the way, who are you?'  
  
'Simon! And how can shagging the bars break them?' (Trieze: 'I thought that too.')  
  
'Melts 'em' Shaggy shrugged. The bloke appeared saying, 'Fuckin' shut up, I'm wankin' 'ere.'  
  
Simon growled through the bars, Gemini tried to stop him. 'Now wot do we 'ave 'ere, a feisty 'un, probably not good enough to sell, maybe I'll kill 'im seein' no one buys, mangy ones'  
  
'Go on then I dare you, you bloody wanker.' Snarled Simon in perfect English. Before the guy could get the cage door open, the bars broke in the most inexplicable force, Simons's usually brown eyes, was now pure black. The guy ran for it.  
  
'YEAH RUN FOR IT YOU COWARD!' bellowed Simon. Jumping down and releasing the other hostages. Gemini hugged him, in a cat way, Simon blushed and they ran out.  
  
'Simon, Gemini! Over here! See guys? Told you this is the shelter.' Bellowed Jo, picking up Gemini and Simon and taking them back home.  
  
In the nearby bushes, in the graveyard, two figures watched.  
  
'They have a third, will you stop pinching my ass!' glaring at Mr White, Mr Black carried on spying. Mr White then let his courage go haywire by grabbing the taller man and hugging him, struggling; Mr Black then grabbed the other man and pinned him against an angel. 'What does it have to take to stop you from doing that!' the little white suited man whispered in his ear the truth and looked away in sadness seeing the man's repulsed face. 'WHAT!' The black suited man saw tears trickle down the smaller agent's cheek. A tree branch hit and cut the black suited mans leg, Mr White gently got himself out of the grasp and got out a first aid kit, Mr Black undid the trousers and let him do the bandaging. Moments later White had finished then looked at the taller man who suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. They ran into the shed and went to 'work'. (Hmm…what type of work? ^_~)  
  
Lord E: Oh how sweet!  
  
Trieze: Yes well-done Jess-Sama!  
  
Lord E: Erm… what does that mean?  
  
Trieze: (patting his shoulder) don't worry, I'll tell you when your older. (He has no age.)  
  
Lady E: I turned a bit hentai.  
  
Wufei: Yes, you stupid onna!  
  
(All except Wufei jump in shock)  
  
Lady E: How the heck did you get here? If you used your Gundam then get it moved away from the goblins, before they turn it into a bunch of weapons!  
  
Wufei: NATAKU! (Runs to the suit.)  
  
Lady E: Trieze, did you move yours? (He runs after the Chinese boy to check.)  
  
You'd better keep an eye on Trieze, just in case he looks at something that isn't his. (Lord E goes to check.) I also would like to apologise for the fact I keep interrupting the good bits and bobs. 


End file.
